


a conversation on eyes

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I love them so much, M/M, Malec, No Angst, No Smut, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus and Alec talk about their eye colors, this can be read alone but i also recommend you'd read one of my other fics in this universe where Magnus and Alec were dating before the events of the show





	a conversation on eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short

Alec was sitting on Magnus’ couch, reading; he had his feet tucked under his legs and was staring intently at the book when Magnus said, “You know, I have no idea what color your eyes are.”

Alec looked up, confused, “What do you mean?”

Magnus shifted on the sofa to get closer to Alec, “I mean, sometimes they’re green, sometimes they’re brown, sometimes they’re both.”

Alec chuckled and closed his book, “You know my eyes don’t actually change color,” he said.

“Well I know that, but what you’re wearing and the lighting makes them seem different colors.” 

Alec guessed that was true, whenever he wore a particular green sweater of his Magnus always said his eyes look especially green. Alec decided to say something risqué, “What color do they look when I’m wearing nothing?” 

Magnus was suddenly interested. “Like the most beautiful color in the world.” He lent forward and smiled at Alec, although Alec didn’t notice because he was too busy trying to bury his face in his book so Magnus didn’t see how bright red he was.

After a moment, Alec realized something. “You know you’ve never actually shown me what your eyes look like without the glamour.”

Magnus looked up, concerned. “I haven’t?” he asked.

“Nope, never.”

Magnus made a noise, then blinked, and instead of staring into dark brown eyes, he was looking at golden cat eyes that seemed to shine from within, they looked ethereal. 

Magnus looked hesitant, and Alec realized he hadn’t said anything.

“You’re gorgeous, they’re gorgeous,” he rushed out. Magnus looked taken-aback for a moment and Alec just hoped he didn’t say anything wrong; judging by the kiss Magnus was giving him he said everything just right.

Pulling back from the kiss, Alec asked, “Can you glamour your eyes into any color?”

Magnus laughed, “You know for all the years I’ve been alive no one has ever asked me that, I guess I’ll try.” Magnus closed his eyes and opened them, his eyes were red, then they were blue, then grey, and Magnus went through all the colors of the rainbow while Alec named all the obscure colors he could think of, trying to see if Magnus could really do it. (Spoiler alert: he can)

By the time the sun was setting Alec and Magnus were in fits of laughter, trying to think of the strangest colors for Magnus to use, often times not even being able to say it without bursting into giggles. 

Alec hoped he would remember this moment forever; Magnus knew that he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, i love comments, they motivate me to write more. read the other pics in this series, comment on those, i enjoy reading all of them


End file.
